Even A Man Of God Has His Limits
by Seadragon68
Summary: CARL VH SLASH Carl has been carrying a torch for Van Helsing but much to his frustration, Gabriel has missed all the signs. A mission to Ireland is going to bring everything out into the open...
1. Chapter 1

**_Another take on Carl and Gabriel and how they come together. If the Muses smile on me, this one will actually explore the developing relationship and how they grow together.._**

Thanks to **NikoruSanzo** & **Kydasam** for giving me amazing feedback and support on my other stories. I hope this one pleases you. It won't likely have the insanity of Carl & The Big Bad Wolf or Friars Who Run With Wolves... butthere may be some one shots from them in the future...

As always, I apologize for missed typos and spelling wackiness.

THE VATICAN

Carl grumbled with frustration. For a man who could dream up inventions to deal with dispatching any number of difficult and complicated monsters, he was having no luck coming up with a way to get through to Van Helsing. He had tried to besubtle only to discover that subtlety is entirely wasted on the Hunter. He had tried flirting, but suspected that perhaps he wasn't doing it quite right. Not his fault really. It's not like the lab provided much opportunity to develop such skills – especially since most people working there were far too jealous of him to want to flirt with him. He was beginning to think that perhaps the best way would be to wrestle Van Helsing to ground and ravage him but Carl was highly doubtful that he could actually get the older man down, let alone get his clothes off. It was really very aggravating.

As if conjured up by Carl's thoughts, Van Helsing appeared in the lab. Carl sighed and prepared himself for another frustrating session with the Hunter. Van Helsing came over and plunked himself down on Carl's worktable with his usual careless regard for Carl's space. He grinned at the look of sheer peevishness that crossed the friar's face.

"Damn it, Van Helsing. Must you always fling yourself around my work area? There is delicate equipment here"

Van Helsing just chucked and said "Well your work area is about to get a break from me as I'm heading out to Ireland for a mission". Carl was torn between happiness that his work area would be spared the disruption and disappointment that the Hunter would not be around for Carl to lust after. Apparently the latter thought showed on his face as Van Helsing said "Don't look like that Carl. You get to come with me"

"What??? Like Hell I am. I am never going out on field work with you again" Carl said vehemently. Van Helsing just chuckled. "Now Carl, what have I said about swearing? It's unbecoming of a friar"

"I don't give a damn about what's unbecoming. I'm not going with you." Fieldwork was always a nightmare for Carl. For all that they were in close quarters and there was time alone with the elusive Hunter, it never seemed to gain him anything more then serious case of thwarted lust. Carl couldn't count how many times he had to "go collect firewood" on one of those damn assignments. He was not putting himself though it again – no way.

Van Helsing read the stubborn look on Carl's face and decided it was time to be decisive. "Look Carl, Jinette has said that you have to come with me. So we can argue about this some more or you can just give in and start packing. Now what do we need if we are hunting Boggarts?"

Carl glared at Van Helsing for a few moments then with a grumpy "humph" turned towards the table. "Boggarts are particularly tricky as they can shift shape. Any projectile weapon will kill them but you have to time the shot carefully. They are also known for their vicious nature so you really should avoid getting into a close battle with one." As he talked, he gathered up various weapons and piled them on the table. Van Helsing grinned at the sulky look gracing Carl's face. He knew it wasn't kind of him but he really loved getting Carl all worked up. And there was no better way to twist Carl's knickers then to tell him he had to go on assignment. Unfortunately Carl looked up from his weapon stockpiling to see the grin and this only added to his aggravation.

"There's no need to look so smug. You may have won this round but I assure you, I will be speaking to Cardinal Jinette about these interruptions to my work. Really, my time is much better spent here, not traipsing around the countryside with you." And with that parting shot, Carl stormed out of the lab to go pack some clothes for the trip. Van Helsing just laughed and began packing up the weapons. They went through this every time.

Up in his tiny room, Carl grabbed items and threw them into his saddlebags. That's right. He got dragged out often enough that he had been given his own. He could just kill Van Helsing. He knew this was all his doing. Really, what had Carl done to be tortured like this? The man didn't even have the decency to notice when Carl was flirting with him! This was positively the last time he'd let himself be dragged out like this!

Carl made his way down to the stables where he knew Van Helsing was waiting. Seeing the saddlebags in his hands, the other monks knew that Carl was off on another mission and gave him a wide berth. Everyone in the Vatican knew how much he hated these trips. Van Helsing had the horses waiting when Carl stomped into the stable yard.

"Ah Carl, there you are. You'll like Ireland and the fresh air will do you wonders. You are looking rather peaked from lack of sunlight.**"** Carl glared at Van Helsing angrily. What did he mean he looked peaked? Was he saying he looked terrible? But as Carl continued to glare at Van Helsing, he couldn't help but notice that the tall Hunter looked magnificent. He was healthy and fit and enough to tempt a saint. In comparison Carl must look rather shabby. Carl's mood became rather depressed and he said, "Let's just get this over with" and clumsily got onto his horse. Van Helsing looked puzzled at Carl's sudden mood change but shrugged and got on his horse. Carl's moods had been very strange lately and he was hoping some time alone with the friar would help him find out why.

IRELAND

The trip, as usual, had proven to be hellish. They had taken a boat to Ireland and the weather had been somewhat stormy. Van Helsing, of course, was fine but Carl had suffered from re-occurring bouts of seasickness, which left him looking like something the cat dragged in. It didn't help that Van Helsing kept dragging him up on deck saying "the sea breezes will put some color back in those pasty cheeks of yours" Had Carl not felt so weak, he would have punched the man but he just didn't have the energy to spare. He contented himself with giving a withering glare that was tragically undermined by a sudden wave of dizziness. Van Helsing had been very solicitous then, and had helped him back to bed. Had Carl not being feeling so utterly wretched he would have taken advantage of the situation but he had never felt less amorous then he did in that moment.

When they finally docked in Galway, Van Helsing left Carl sitting in a sheltered alcove while he secured rooms for them. Carl was grateful to be on dry land and motionless. He closed his eyes and dozed until Van Helsing came to claim him. "Come on Carl. Let's get you into bed" Carl groaned – why did Van Helsing have to say the words he always wanted to hear in exactly the wrong way? It was so unfair! He allowed himself to be dragged along behind Van Helsing without bothering to keep track of the way. Frankly Carl felt so exhausted that he didn't care where they stayed as long as he could sleep for at least a week.

They reached a plain, but serviceable, inn away from the docks and Van Helsing lead him swiftly through the common rooms and up the stairs. By this time Carl's head was swimming and he wanted nothing more then to lie down. Van Helsing glanced over his shoulder and clearly concerned by what he saw said, "Just a little bit further now and then we'll get you out of those robes and into bed." Again Carl groaned and thought,_ "He says these things just to torture me. No one could be this oblivious."_ Van Helsing, now more worried, yanked open a door and pulled Carl inside. "OK, let's get you out of those robes" he said and began to briskly pull them up over Carl's head. Carl's frustration only rose at this continued perversion of his fantasies. _"Tell me God, does this amuse you? Because it sure isn't amusing to me!"_

Van Helsing having removed the voluminous robes proceeded to drag Carl over to the bed. "In you go" he said, pulling down the covers. "Get some sleep and I'll scout about and see if I can learn more about these Boggarts." Carl climbed in wearily. Sleep seemed like the best thing to do right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter takes place in Ireland in an unnamed (because I couldn't remember the name of the town I'm picturing and couldn't bring myself to make something up) small village in County Galway.They are on the opposite of the island from Dublin for those who are trying to picture this in their head._**

****

After spending the next 4 days sleeping more or less nonstop, Carl felt like maybe he was ready to rejoin the living. Besides, Van Helsing's constant fussing over him was making him crazy. If he said he looked ragged, peaked or pale one more time, Carl was going to shoot him with one of the many weapons he had made for Van Helsing over the years.

Since Carl had declared himself more or less functional, they finally began the two-day journey to the place where the Boggarts ravaged the countryside. They had to make camp the first night and Van Helsing almost lost his life when he said to Carl "You sit there and rest and I'll get the firewood. You're still looking a bit rough around the edges".

It was all Carl could do not to throttle him. "Stop telling me how horrible I look!" he yelled and stomped off to find firewood. Because he had his back to Van Helsing he completely missed the baffled and hurt look that crossed the Hunter's face. But even if he had, he probably wouldn't have cared. The man was driving him crazy!

Carl grumbled his way around the nearby hills, finding little firewood and completely exhausting himself. By the time he returned, Van Helsing had already made a fire and had dinner practically completed. Carl collapsed onto a log and wrapped his cloak around himself. He refused to look at Van Helsing who merely handed him a plate of food and a mug of tea. Carl ate what was in front of him and then shook out his bedroll, intending to go straight to bed. Van Helsing looked like he was going to say something but then shook his head and kept his mouth shut. Carl wrapped himself up tightly in his blanket and was asleep in minutes.

The next morning dawned bright and clear and Van Helsing had once again beaten him to the chores. Breakfast was handed to Carl with nothing more then a quick "morning" from the Hunter. Van Helsing had apparently gotten the message that Carl did not want to be asked about his health. Still, Carl could feel the Hunter's assessing gaze as he ate. It made him feel rather guilty but not enough to apologize for yesterday's outburst.

As soon as Carl had eaten, they broke camp and got back on their way. It was late afternoon when they finally reached their destination. A villager told them how to reach the cottage that they would be using, which was on the far side of town.

The cottage turned out to be quite quaint. Ivy twined its way up the sides of the stone walls and there was a tiny flower garden out front. Once inside they found a small but serviceable kitchen and a tiny common room with a large fireplace. What they didn't find was two beds. Van Helsing merely shrugged and said "Well, I guess we share" Carl cringed. There was no way he could share a bed with Van Helsing. It was just too cruel to be in the same bed with the man and not be allowed to touch him.

"I'll just bunk out in the common room," said Carl, grabbing up his bags and making for the door.

Van Helsing grabbed his arm. "Don't be ridiculous, Carl. The bed is plenty big enough and it's important that we both get enough sleep if we're going to fight Boggarts" Van Helsing grabbed the bags from Carl and dropped them back in the corner. Carl sighed and resigned himself to long, sleepless nights.

Van Helsing busied himself by unpacking their weapons and bringing in firewood from the pile outside. Carl checked out the kitchen and found cooking equipment but no food. He called to Van Helsing and told him "We're going to need food if we're going to stay here. I'll head back into town and get what we need for a couple of weeks." Van Helsing frowned and opened his mouth to speak but Carl cut him off. "Van Helsing, if you are about to tell me to stay here and rest while you do that, don't! I'm perfectly capable of doing a simple supply run"

"Carl, I know you are capable but you haven't been feeling well. You still look pretty pale and …" Carl once again cut him off "I'm always pale. Will you just stop harping on and on about my complexion?"

Van Helsing looked hurt and said quietly "I'm sorry, Carl. I don't mean to upset you. I'm just worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately"

Carl closed his eyes and prayed for strength. "Look, if you don't want to upset me, just stop telling me that I look pale or peaked or any of the many other ways you seem to have to tell me I look terrible. We can't all be handsome, manly Hunters. Some of us are just ordinary friars." With that he opened the door to the cottage and hurried out. He had let slip a little more then he had intended to with that last comment.

In the village he was able to not only get supplies but useful information regarding their mission. It would appear that the boggarts had come to the area about 6 months ago, and had been stealing local livestock and destroying property. When the men of the village banded together 4 months ago in an attempt to kill the boggarts, several of them had been badly injured. That was the last time anyone had tried to follow the boggarts back to their lair. Still, at least he now had a fair idea where he and Van Helsing needed to start and that was a big help. Thanking the man, he gathered up his supplies and headed back to the cottage. It was getting dark as he arrived.

Van Helsing came out immediately upon hearing Carl's horse. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to come find you." He tried to casually look over Carl to check for exhaustion but Carl saw through his ruse. "Stop examining me and help me bring the supplies in. Sooner they are in, the sooner I can start dinner." He handed Van Helsing a couple of sacks and took the rest in himself. Once in the kitchen he briskly set about sorting through the supplies and putting everything away. After running into Van Helsing for the 3rd time he said "Van Helsing, this kitchen is far too small for two people. Why don't you go out and attend to my horse while I do this?." Van Helsing nodded and did what he requested. Carl breathed a sigh of relief. The kitchen was so small that it was impossible not to keep rubbing up against Van Helsing and that was having a rather stimulating effect on his body. And since he was going to be sharing a bed with the man in a couple of hours that was not a good thing.

Van Helsing came back in from the stables just as the food was ready. He handed Van Helsing plates and silverware and told him to set up the small table by the fire for dinner Carl brought over the platters and both men sat down to eat. Conversation was sporadic and awkward as Van Helsing seemed afraid of saying something that would set Carl off and Carl was too lost in his dread of bedtime to make his usual chatter. Both men seemed relieved when the meal was done. Van Helsing offered to clean up and Carl agreed rather then risk having to go back into tight quarters with the handsome Hunter.

He had noticed some books on a shelf in the common room and decided to read as an excuse to avoid Van Helsing. He grabbed a book of folk tales and curled up in one of the chairs by the fire. Who knows, maybe there would be some useful information in there? Van Helsing finished with the dishes and after glancing at Carl (who studiously ignored him) he too grabbed a book from the shelf and sat down in the other chair. It was all Carl could do not to stare at him as the firelight highlighted the lines and planes of Van Helsing's face. The man was a vision that could crumble even the strongest man's resistance and Carl had never thought of himself as particularly strong. He sighed and applied himself to his book.

He was so focused on not noticing the Hunter that he failed to see that his companion was watching him very cautiously. Van Helsing was very confused and even more concerned about Carl's behavior. Carl was even more on edge than usual while on a mission and Van Helsing was at a loss as to why. Nor did he know how to bring up the subject without setting Carl off again. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to ask Cardinal Jinette to bring Carl along, but he had really thought that some time together might get Carl to open up and tell him what was troubling him.

He considered Carl a good friend and the only person that Van Helsing really cared about. He hated the distance that was growing between them and was afraid that at some point he had done something to upset Carl and that it was this unaddressed injury that was eating away at their friendship. He made a pledge to himself that before they returned to the Vatican, he would have fixed whatever was wrong between them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you who have stayed the course, a certain someone will wake up and smell the coffee... you'll have to hang in there for it but patience is a virtue (and will be rewarded).**

Van Helsing tried to wait out Carl but finally realized that Carl was determined not to talk to him that night. So with a sigh, he put down his book and got up. "I'm off to bed. Try not to stay up too late. I'd like to do a scouting mission tomorrow and you'll need to be in full order for that."

Carl looked grumpily up from his book. "I assure you I'll be quite capable of pulling my own weight tomorrow". Van Helsing sighed again. It seemed like he was just destined to keep annoying Carl. He debated about trying to fix it and decided that he was just too tired to figure it out. He merely wished Carl a good night and headed off to the bedroom. He started to undress but then realized that his usual habit of sleeping in the nude would probably make Carl uncomfortable. As a compromise, he left his underwear on and crawled into bed. But sleep was a long time coming as he replayed the day in his head.

Carl just seemed to take offence at any attempt to take care of him, but why? Carl's last comment seemed to imply that he believed Van Helsing thought him incapable of the job, but that was hardly the case. Carl was a great partner, which is why Van Helsing campaigned so often to get him include on his missions. It was not his fault that he got seasick on boats. Lots of people had that problem. Van Helsing was only trying to help. Really, Carl was being far too sensitive this trip. Except it really wasn't just this trip. Lately every time he tried to spend time with Carl, things got a little weird. Van Helsing was the first one to admit that sometimes he had no idea what Carl was talking about. The man is a genius and sometimes forgets that others couldn't follow his train of thought. But somehow this felt like there was more to it then that. Sometimes it seemed like Carl was standing far too close to him and touching him more then before. If it was anyone other than Carl, he might have thought he was flirting with him, but Carl was a friar, so of course it couldn't be that. OK, there had been that bar maid in Transylvania but that had been something of a fluke. An impulse brought about by a near death experience. That can make you do some strange things. It was a one time thing and as far as Van Helsing was concerned, a dead topic. So what was up with Carl? No matter how much he replayed events in his head, he just couldn't come up with any kind of answer that made sense…

Carl waited an appropriate amount of time for Van Helsing to fall asleep and then he made his way to the bedroom. He opened the door and tried to peer across the room to see if the Hunter was asleep or not. He seemed still enough so Carl made his way to the unoccupied side of the bed and shed his robes. He left his undershirt on and reluctantly climbed into bed and under the covers. He tried to lie as far away from Van Helsing as possible but it didn't help. He could feel the man's body just inches away from him and it was driving him crazy. He tried turning away from him but that didn't help either. Finally he decided that since he wasn't going to be falling asleep any time soon that he might as well indulge himself. After all, how often could he look to his heart's content?

He rolled over and raising himself up on his elbow, looked over at the man beside him. In the pale moonlight, Van Helsing looked beautiful and unearthly. Gazing at the peaceful face, Carl's eyes drifted across the beloved features until he found himself captured by his lips. They were slightly parted and at this close distance, Carl could feel each breath ghost across his own face. A lock of hair had drifted down to trail across one cheek and Carl could not resist reaching out and brushing back. He sighed at the contact. How much he wished he could caress the face of the man before him.

Van Helsing had remained very still when he heard the door open. He was afraid that if Carl thought him still awake, he would leave the room. He felt Carl toss and turn as if trying to get comfortable and then finally settle facing him. He could feel Carl's eyes on him and he forced himself to remain still and "asleep". This became hard indeed when Carl reached out and touched his face. He could hear the sad sigh and wanted to open his eyes and tell Carl that whatever the problem was, he was there for him. But he was afraid to spook him and so he remained as he was.

When Van Helsing didn't stir at Carl's touch, he became a bit bolder. Carl let the tips of his fingers trace the line of Van Helsing's cheek and down the side of his neck until he reached where the blanket covered the shoulder. He signed again – it was heaven to touch as he had always dreamed of doing. He watched carefully for any signs of stirring but Van Helsing seemed deeply asleep. He reached out again, caressing lovingly each plane and line of the face before him. Feeling Van Helsing's breath across his hand, he brought his fingers to those lips that had taunted him so and trailed across them with in the lightest of touches. It was like being electrocuted. A fire burned from his fingertips spreading quickly to the rest of his body. He closed his eyes as a tremor passed through him.

Van Helsing was frozen in confusion. Carl was touching him… no, caressing him. And it was not the loving touch of a friend. Even more confusing was his body's reaction to it. Each touch seemed to make him crave more. But what should he do? Clearly Carl was only doing this because he believed Van Helsing to be asleep. How would he react if he were to suddenly "wake up"? Would he stop what he was doing? Or worse, would he flee? Neither idea appealed to Van Helsing. Then Carl's fingers ghosted across his lips and he couldn't remain "asleep" any longer…

Carl opened his eyes to see Van Helsing looking at him, confusion and something else in his eyes. Carl was horrified – Van Helsing had caught him. Now he would kindly, but firmly tell Carl to leave him alone. Mortified, Carl tried to roll away but Van Helsing was too quick and grabbed his arm, pulling him onto his back. Van Helsing was looming over him and there was no place to hide. He closed his eyes and awaited the worst.

Van Helsing saw the fearful expression on Carl's face and realized Carl was expecting Van Helsing to be angry with him for what he had done. "Carl, please look at me" But Carl only shook his head, his eyes stubbornly closed. "No, just say it and get it over with."

"Say what, Carl?" Van Helsing said confused. He still didn't understand exactly what was happening here. He was suddenly feeling attraction for his best friend and his mind was reeling from the possible implications.

Carl was in agony. He knew that Van Helsing was trying to be kind but it was only prolonging the suffering. "Just say it, Van Helsing. Just tell me that you don't want me. That you have no interest in ugly, old me." He tried once again to roll away from Van Helsing but was held firm.

"Carl, stop this. You are not ugly. Why would you think that?" Van Helsing was truly surprised by the blonde man's words.

"Why would I think that? Gee, Van Helsing, maybe because for the past 4 weeks you've done nothing but tell me how terrible I look! Carl said sarcastically, finally meeting the Hunter's eyes. "Maybe because before that you are constantly telling me I'm too pale or I look tired, or I'm wrung out. You think maybe that might be why?? I know I'm not in your league when it comes to looks but surely I'm not as horrible as that?" Everything came pouring out in an angry rush - the dam having finally burst, freeing months of pent up frustration.

Van Helsing sat there in stunned silence. He had no idea that Carl had taken his comments the way he had. He worried about the friar, afraid that the Order put far too much pressure on him to produce. He had only been trying to look out for his friend so that he didn't work himself into a collapse and instead had made Carl feel ugly and undesirable. Looking into his friend's eyes he saw how beautiful they were. How could he have missed the signs so completely? But as he felt Carl begin to struggle to get away, he realized he had to do something to make Carl understand. He shifted his body to more firmly pin Carl down and tried to think of what to say to fix this misunderstanding between them.

Carl almost groaned as Van Helsing shifted himself more over Carl's body. Anger began to melt under the close proximity and Carl knew if he didn't act soon, he was going to end up humiliating himself even more than he already had. "Van Helsing, get off me. I'm not in the mood for being let down gently. I know that you aren't interested so just let me go." And with that he attempted to heave the Hunter off him.

Van Helsing however just shifted his weight and kept Carl pinned. He realized that the only way to fix things was to show Carl that he was interested in him. Very interested if the response his body was having to just laying on top of him was anything to go by. As he looked down at the panting man beneath him, he found himself drawn to his lips. How had he never noticed just how enticing Carl's lips were? Licking his own, he realized the perfect way to show Carl he was attractive. He lowered his head and captured Carl's lips in slow and thorough kiss.

"Oh… my…" Carl completely melted under Van Helsing's kiss. It was pure heaven and Carl was helpless to stop himself from responding. A moan escaped him as he reached up to bury his hands in the soft dark hair. As if in approval, the kiss turned even deeper and more passionate. Carl could feel the need for air but could not bring himself to break the kiss in case it somehow broke the spell. It would not be a bad way to go…

Van Helsing was lost. Lost in the feel of Carl's lips and the sensations that filled him and lost to the need that was slowly building into a raging fire. Only when the need for air was too strong to be ignored, did he break the kiss. His breath was ragged as he stared down at the man beneath him. Carl's lips were red and kiss swollen and desire stabbed through him even harder. Any confusion had long since burned away in the heat of passion that raged through him.

Carl half opened his eyes as the kiss ended. He panted rapidly and looked at the dark haired man above him. Van Helsing's eyes burned with desire and the sight left him even more breathless. So many times he had dreamed of seeing him like this and now it was really happening. When Van Helsing lowered his head again, Carl met him half way. Even if this were only the one night, he would take it gladly.

Van Helsing could feel Carl surrendering even more deeply to the passion between them and it only spurned him onward. His tongue delved into Carl's mouth twining and moving in a sensual dance. His body pressed against Carl as he rubbed against him, the contact only making him hotter. His hands began to caress Carl's sides and down his thighs. Traveling back up, they pushed the undershirt up, letting him touch the skin that he so craved. Carl's moans mingled with his own as the shirt slowly inched upward. Van Helsing broke the kiss to trail his mouth down Carl's neck, licking and nipping. Carl writhed and moaned under the onslaught. His own hands roamed the line of Van Helsing's back, reveling in the feel of hard muscles flexing beneath them. Having pushed the undershirt up to bare Carl's stomach and chest, Van Helsing let his hands stroke across the surprisingly firm muscles he found there. Carl had been hiding a gorgeous body beneath those ugly robes and Van Helsing intended to explore every inch of it. His hands played across the taunt muscles of Carl's stomach and heard another moan. Looking at the blonde's face he was caught by the utterly captivating sight of Carl debauched and lost in his lust. Those luscious lips were parted as moan after moan fell from them. Van Helsing captured them again, drinking deeply of the sweet and searing essence that was uniquely Carl.

Carl ached with a desire so strong that he thought he might die from it. Each touch, each kiss only made him need more. Never had he needed fulfillment as much as he did right now. Alone at night in his rooms, he had touched himself and dreamed of the man who now steadily driving him mad and never had it been so intense. He needed Van Helsing to touch him, to take him over the edge. It was all too much and yet not enough.

Van Helsing's hands continued to caress and tease as his mouth plundered Carl's. How could he not have known how much he needed this man? Nothing had ever felt so right, so strong. Carl completed him in ways that he never knew he need. This was just the beginning of something so much more…

Van Helsing pulled himself back from Carl's lips and heard a disappointed groan. Van Helsing looked down at the man who had so changed his world and softly said "I love you". Carl looked into Van Helsing's and seeing the truth there, smiled and said "I love you too. I've loved you for such a very long time". Van Helsing closed his eyes a moment, almost overcome by the words and then opened them and gazed deeply into Carl's eyes. There was no more need for words and they filled the rest of the night with the sounds of love and passion.

_TBC - though I'm revisiting other things so if it doesn't show up for a while, it doesn't mean I'm abandoning it._

_Big hugs to **NikoruSanzo** who has been cheering me on while I avoided actually finish up this last chapter. If you ever make those Beholder plushies I definately want one! All hail the Mysterious Chicken (trademark pending) snerk_

_To everyone who has said really amazinglynice things about my other stories - big hugs and cookies to each and everyone one of you. Every time I read your reviews it makes me get back to the laptop and continue on. You rock - collectively and individually!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_My usual beta reader wasn't able to get to this so I decided rather then delay a week or more, to post it as is. Any mistakes you see are all mine and I apologize profusely._**

The next morning dawned bright and sunny and Carl groaned and rolled over away from the light. He heard a chuckle and reluctantly opened one eye. He saw Van Helsing sitting up with his back against the headboard. "You really are not a morning person are you, Carl?" Carl looked at his lover's bare, well-muscled chest and handsome face and said "Well, this is certainly an improvement over my usual mornings. I could get to like mornings if they are all like this".

Van Helsing's smile grew tender "I could grow to like them too, if I'm waking up with you". He reached out his hand and caressed Carl's check. Carl snuggled happily into the touch. Yep, he could definitely grow to love mornings if they all involved being with Van Helsing. He squirmed his way a bit closer and laid his head on Van Helsing's thigh. This was heaven. He never thought he would ever be able to be so close to the man. Van Helsing's hand began to stroke Carl's head and it was all Carl could do not to purr.

Van Helsing looked down at Carl with a tenderness most members of the Order would have said he was incapable of feeling. His time in the Order had been full of darkness and isolation. When he had been found on the steps of the Vatican, he had been lost and hurt. Knowing nothing about who he was or where he had come from, he had allowed himself to be maneuvered into becoming a Hunter for the Church. After all, what else would he do?

He had trained hard and learned far more quickly then any other Hunter before him. Seeing his true potential for bloodshed and mayhem, they had decided introduce him to their best weapons designer. Jinette had waxed on about how it could lead to even greater results from the Hunter but Van Helsing had merely shrugged and followed along. He had been expecting to meet an older man, wizened and short sighted from too much time in the lab. Carl was nothing of the sort. Fired with creative zeal and possessed of a genius level mind, he was like a blond whirlwind – seemingly everywhere at once. He fired off questions in rapid succession and soon Van Helsing's head was spinning. He found himself being dragged back out to the training ground so Carl could "see him go through his paces" Feeling a bit like a trained animal, he ran through a typical session. When he finished he turned to Carl, expecting to see the usual unemotional look he got from his trainers. Instead Carl was practically vibrating in place and madly scribbling notes. He was muttering things too quickly for Van Helsing to make out but it was clear that Carl was excited and impressed. Once again, Carl began firing off questions, only this time he didn't stop to wait for the answers. Finally Van Helsing clapped a hand over Carl's mouth and said "Slow down."

Carl looked sheepish and said "Sorry. Its just I've never seen anyone with your reflexes before. It gives me all sorts of ideas for new weapons that could utilize your combination of strength and speed. In fact, there's an idea that 's been kicking around in my head…" Carl picked up his papers again and began scribbling and muttering. "It will need to be compact enough to carry concealed but powerful enough to do some damage…" Van Helsing realized that he had been forgotten in the rush of creative genius. He just shook his head and headed back for his rooms. He laughed as he remembered the strange blonde friar. Carl was definitely not like any other holy man he had met before.

It was a week later that Van Helsing was summoned to the lab. Carl was impatiently pacing beside his table. When he spotted Van Helsing he cried out "Its about time. Now come over here as I have something I think you'll really like" Carl picked up 2 strange devices that Van Helsing couldn't identify and looked at the Hunter expectantly. Van Helsing looked back at him with a slightly puzzled expression. What exactly did Carl expect him to say or do?

Carl sighed impatiently "Well, take them. I didn't make them for my use, now did I?" Van Helsing bit back the comment that since he had no idea what they were, that they might very well be for the friar, and reached out and took the objects. Seeing them up close still didn't give him any clue as to what to do with them. Carl huffed impatiently and snatched one back.

"You use them like this." He said and triggered the object. Sharp spikes sprang out and the disc spun into motion with a lethal buzz. Van Helsing looked impressed – this could do a lot of damage. He triggered his own and brought it down on the corner of Carl's worktable. It sheared through it like a hot knife through butter. He released the trigger and the blades slowed and retracted, leaving it a deceptively harmless looking device.

Carl was absolutely bubbling with pride. "I made them so they can be easily concealed in your sleeves. This way you'll never be defenseless. The tojos have diamond edged blades so they can cut through something as tough as a gargoyle as easily as it did that table." He radiated a smug air and impatiently looked at the Hunter. Van Helsing knew he was waiting for praise and couldn't help but tease the Friar by withholding it. Finally Carl snapped and said "Well, aren't you going to tell me how great I am? No one else here could have ever come up with something so elegant and yet so deadly. Those are one of a kind weapons designed especially for you." When the Hunter didn't immediately speak up, Carl said petulantly "Don't rush to thank me or anything. I'm only trying to keep you alive. I suppose you'd be just as happy with a sword and some holy water…" the pout was getting more pronounced and Van Helsing couldn't help but smile. Carl was adorable when he got into a huff.

That had been the beginning of their friendship and over time it had only deepened. For all of Carl's smug demeanor, he was surprisingly shy and used the annoying mask to hide a gentle, caring heart. Van Helsing had come to depend on Carl's support and having Carl as his partner made the ugliness of the work he did easier to bear. Carl provided a soothing balm for his soul as he always took the time to really listen and his tendency to fuss was enjoyable (not that Van Helsing would ever admit that of course). Mostly though it was just knowing that there was someone who actually cared if the Hunter came home, that made Carl so special to him. He needed a reason to go on and Carl waiting for him back at the Vatican had always spurned him to be a little more careful during his missions.

And now he had even more of a reason to take care. He looked down at the man who was not just friend now but lover. He ran his fingers through the soft blond hair and marveled at how much his world had changed in one night. He had never sought love. He thought himself too broken, too tainted to be loved. It had seemed miracle enough that Carl had befriended him. To want more would have seemed to have been tempting Fate but here they were. Carl loved him despite it all. Van Helsing swore to himself that he would do everything within his power to be worthy of the gift of Carl's love.

TBC

**_This story is going to get periodic updates as it seems to be the story I turn to when I don't want to face any of the other stories that are clammering for my attention. For everyone who has given me such lovely reviews and helpful feedback - much thanks. I hope you stick with this as it unfolds. - Seadragon_**


End file.
